1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a reflector lamp unit of a bilaterally based discharge lamp and lamp holder whereby the reflector lamp has a lamp bulb which is closed off enclosing two electrodes lying opposite each other in the direction of the long bulb axis on its front side ends by means of crimping members from which in each case a lead-in bushing is passed out for electrical contacting of the electrodes and is connected to a terminal post, whereby each crimping member is surrounded at least partially by a base of an electrically insulated material through which the free end of the respective terminal post extends, and engages into the holder in which the discharge lamp is insertable in a plug-in direction running perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the bulb, whereby the holder has a first and a second mounting element for accommodating the terminal posts which is provided with a contact element of electrically conducting material on which the respective terminal post lies.
2. Discussion of the Background
A reflector lamp unit with a bilaterally based discharge lamp and lamp holder is known from DE-A 39 34 348, With the discharge lamp described therein, two electrodes lie within a tube-like quartz glass bulb opposite the longitudinal axis of the bulb which are connected to an external power supply conductor through a sheet of metal crimped in the bulb end. The power supply conductors include a contact pin of nickel, brass, copper or a nickel base alloy with a specified outside diameter. The contact pins extend through a base casing of aluminum oxide ceramic or of plastic whereby they are arranged on, a common axis. The holder for a discharge lamp includes a left and a right mounting element which is arranged on both sides of the discharge lamp and contains a metal contact spring in which the free end of tile respective contact pin is clamped.
Such reflector lamp units are used, for example, in an application such as UV reflector lamps in the area of cosmetics for the purpose of tanning, or in the medical area for therapeutic treatment of diseased skin areas.
Health problems can result from confusing various types of lamps and performance classes, and with technical applications, costly consequences result from faulty manufacturing processes. In order to avoid such confusions, it is proposed in DE-A 41 33 614 to admix to the gas mixture contained in the lamp bulb a characteristic radiation emitting substance whose emission spectrum can be established by a detector. The detector does not, however, recognize such unsuitable lamp types and performance classes where the characteristic emission spectrum is present. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,019, providing the base of a discharge lamp with projections which correspond to slots in the holder is proposed. Here it proves to be problematic that bases without projections of this type also fit into this holder, so that even with this proposed solution, confusion cannot be ruled out.